In the field of optical transmission technology, a technology that measures an optical signal to noise ratio (OSNR) or polarization dependent loss (PDL) or the like as a characteristic of an optical network is under study (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2011-082988, 2012-177580, and 2004-112427, for example).